Lacey Haunt
Past Present Magical Demonic Emotional Social Lacey has made varying and unstable friendships during Season Two and while her social phonbia is now where near slowing down she has taken the first preverbial step up the perverbial mountain of doom. As far as the Heirs are concerned Lacey has met Matt and Mai Davidson and is developing a tiny but growing friendly relationship with Matt. How she will interact with Mai is yet at this point unknown. In the Witch category she has met and almost eaten Merldot Grey after his near breakdown brought on by his newly awakened powers. Her demonic instinct almost drove her to attack the (though he'll never admit it) vunerable Witch boy but like most creatures that walk this earth she's not too keen to stick her teeth into something that shoots lightning. Lacey has become familiar with Link Cyrus after he made some attempt to patch up her self inflicted wounds in the Libary thread. This friendship is in it's infancy and has thus far extened to offering Link to skip school with her and the others to get caffine. With Humans she's made another, seemingly more stable, friendship with returning ex-Heirs-boyfiend Rory Newland. As the first person she spoke to this relationship would be looking slightly more postive if all the authors didn't know Rory's doomed fate as a 'temp' in the Heirs RPG. As fellow Demons goes she's made a slipt second alliance with vampire boy V.E.S, 'child' of Nicholas The Strangler, during the latest brawl at the Davidson house. As always, her undyingly loyal and however cowardly shapeshifter Mr Shudders still resides on her cupboard and eats her food (like roomates do) as he has done since her early teens and will continue to do for the forseeable future. Also while it's been rumored that new arrival (and still being processed) demonic Invidia Gray'e might have a possible alliance in upcoming threads it's still up for debate. Professional Future Site Profile Your Name : Molly Contact Info: Punk_Fluffy@hotmail.com, Last_Rapture@hotmail.com Character Name: Lacey Haunt Alias: Lace, Haunt, La Race: Physical Demon (Type unknown.) Gender: Female Age: 16 Alliance: Neutral Family Tree: Adoptive Mother - Janis Taylor Father - N/A Mother - N/A Sisters - Harriet Misery & Minerva Shame Background: Adopted from birth by a workaholic as an only child Lace never really learnt 'social skills'. As her demonic nature began to manifest at an early age she found herself reaching the status of outcast, weirdo and/or freak and while her powers started to appear during the onset of puberty things continued downhill. Eventually after several years insomnia, hallucinations and mood swing being carted around Sydney and Canberra to various medical professionals, all of which proved useless in helping her condition, she was then prescribe a heavy dose of Antipsychotics. Giving up on educated authority figures she decided she might as well have a conversation with her 'hallucinations' leading to the early realization of demonic heritage and her introduction to the thing on top of the wardrobe known as 'Mr Shudders'. From the ages of 12-14 she attempted to track down her mother or father. While this proved unsuccessful she was able to locate two half sisters, both demonic like herself, whom she keeps in close contact with. By the time she was shipped to Goulburn with her adopted mother she'd come to accept her irregularities and indulge her sense of anarchy and cynicism. She attends Mulwaree High and likes to stay close to the Hellmouth. Powers/Abilities: Magesight and Disintegrate Her magesight has developed significantly enough over the past few years of puberty for her to require sunglasses to the point of near impracticality. She avoids natural light obviously but with her eyes being so prone to blindness at the instance of bright light she tends to keep her sunglasses on at night as well (in a city with cars we feel it's a fairly logical precaution). Even so her magesight is a little jumpy and she does have a hard time distinguishing between friendly heat signature and enemy heat signature. Her Disintergrate, a fairly recent addition, is incredibly unstable she's just as likely to melt her dinner as she is to rot the flesh of an incoming demon. This can lead to some awkward conversations, near misses and the occasional missing chunk in her bedspread. Her Disintergrate is roughly emotionally-reactive as far as use so for the moment she tends to resort to improvisation as her means of Kill./color Both abilities seem to cause as much damage to her as anyone else. Personality: Quirky, like old food- it doesn't taste bad you're just never sure if eating too much will make you ill or not. Nonetheless, very dramatic with a well developed sense of black humour, anarchy and appreciation for alternative rock. There is no situation too dire or dangerous she can't laugh at. She dislikes large groups, daylight, anything involving numbers or logical/rational thought and takes any 'fact' as open for interpretation. She tends to be erratic and unreliable a lot of which springs from her inexperience in dealing with people and developing long-term friendships. She doesn't have much of a sense of right or wrong either, because frankly she doesn't really care much about matters of good, evil and justice. Though she does enjoy a good fight and she can be swayed to alliance easily enough because at heart she really is rather lonely. Romantic Life: Null and void, like Tinsel Town after the Holocaust. Professional Life: Still a student living with and feeding off the income of her adoptive mother. She does occasionally attend school however erratic and rare an occasion that might be. She prefers to sleep during the day for the sake of her magesight and take internet courses online at 3am. Physical Description: Green eyes, Dark red to bright pink hair (you'll see what I mean in the celebrity avatar), shorter then she looks and about 5'5, long legs, slim fingers and long nails, reasonable bra size, slim but comfortably fleshed out. Clothing changes, though often; baggy black pants, combat or lace up knee high boots, colourful tops, earrings, what appears to be near ten bracelets on each wrist, arm warmers, and her trusty blindness-preventing black sunglasses. Avatar: Emilie Autumn Sample Role Play: As the alarm clock sounded in the dimly lit room Lace had to sigh, oh if only those charming young creatures from her last high school could see her now, lying sprawled underneath the bed with a scarf wrapped around her face. 'Curtains, my immortal enemy, again my attempts to sleep peacefully have been foiled by your cunning plans...' The curtains, the foe in question, were half-charred in the corner of the room after last night. Blinking her eyes blearily from behind several layers of scarf she cringed at the amount of light slipping under the bed from the bare windows. Hands reaching out to fumble around the carpet, she made an effort to uncover her sunglasses from the piles of strewn clothes and scattered CDs. 'Ipod...sock...another sock...whatever the hell that is...Sunglasses!' Cooing somewhat she dragged them underneath the bed, like a creature dragging a tightly clasped piece of meat to its lair, and began untangling the scarf from around her face. Squished between the floor and the mattress, though still oddly comfortable, it took several long moments to set the black-tinted plastic on her face. Crawling out from under the bed on her hands and knees, grinning slightly, one hand shot out to grab the Ipod and pop the headphones in her ears. Scratching her head, she mused her black-tinted world. Night vision was such a bitch... Theme Songs: 'I So Hate Consequences'/'Who I am Hates who I've been' by Relient K 'Shalott' by Emilie Autumn Season One Lacey arrived at the start of Episode Three: 'A Song In Your Heart', appearing in the thread,Deja Vu. The fact that she was a demon was somewhat shrouded by the sudden and unexpected appearance of Mr Shudders, as well as the unusual behaviour being exhibited by Matt and Merldot at that time. Category:Characters Category:Demon